legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyne Provencal
Doctor Carolyne Provencal is a high-ranking Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs scientist and the creator of the Injection Saw that helped inject the Mutant Dinosaurs with the Maelstrom to make them more vicious and powerful. Dr. Provencal is also known for participating the the Battle for Adventurers' Island and the Final Battle? of the Dino Attack. She is also unique for serving under two Nexus Force factions: Assembly and Paradox. Biography Early Life Little is known about Carolyne Provencal's early life as she has erased most files about her and killed her old friends and family to remain secret. Carolyne Provencal was born October 16, 1979 in LEGO Town, LEGOLAND. Provencal lived a relatively normal lifestyle, being very sociable and kind to others. She graduated from LEGO City University with high expectations from others and became a well-known scientist throughout LEGOLAND. Nexus Force However, Dr. Provencal grew bored with life on the LEGO Planet, and grew interesting in the Nexus Force. Dr. Provencal finally traveled to Nimbus Station in the Nimbus Galaxy, where she passed the various tests required to join the Nexus Force. Dr. Provencal decided to join Assembly as an Engineer. Just as on Earth, Dr. Provencal became very a well-regarded Engineer within both Assembly and the Nexus Force in general. She was highly trusted by all four Nexus Force leaders. One day in late 2008, Dr. Provencal was called to a meeting between Doc Overbuild, Vanda Darkflame, and an Assembly Inventor, Dr. Frank Einstein. They informed them that they believed a group of Paradox scientists might fall under the influence of the Maelstrom. Overbuild and Darkflame asked the two to change from Assembly to Paradox to keep tabs on the scientists. Dr. Provencal agreed to these demands and joined Paradox as a Sorcerer. As a Paradox Sorcerer, Dr. Provencal learned much about the destructive powers of the Maelstrom. However, unlike Dr. Einstein, Dr. Provencal started to join the scientist. She was eventually approached by the leader of the Paradox scientists, a Space Marauder named Dr. Rex. Seeing her as a useful ally, Dr. Rex proposed that she defect from Paradox and join his own organization, the Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction. Believing that XERRD would be for a good cause, Dr. Provencal accepted Dr. Rex's offer and returned to the LEGO Planet. Dino Attack After returning to LEGO Planet, XERRD suddenly felt it was their duty to cause the extinction of Minifigs from dinosaurs. However, Dr. Provencal somewhat skeptical of the idea to exterminate the Minifigs, but was still assisted Dr. Rex in creating the Mutant Dinos. When Dr. Rex decided to use the Maelstrom to further mutate the dinosaurs, Dr. Provencal assisted by creating the Injection Saws to insert the dark energies into the dinosaurs, making them more vicious and deadly then ever. When the Dino Attack began, Dr. Provencal began thinking of defecting XERRD after witnessing the devastating powers of the Mutant Dinosaurs on the LEGO Planet. However, the other members of XERRD became aware of Dr. Provencal's uncertainty and worked hard to convince her that XERRD was doing no wrong. They succeeded, and Dr. Provencal soon stopped caring about the destruction of the Minifig race. Under XERRD, her kind personality faded away into a sadistic evil personality who enjoyed bringing slow, painful death to others. Throughout most of the Dino Attack, Dr. Provencal remained at Dinosaur Island, overseeing the creation of new Mutant Dinosaurs to attack the LEGO Planet. She was ordered during the Dino Attack Team's attack on LEGO Island to help assist Walter Breen convert Oswald Fabello to XERRD's ideas. She grew fond of the former Dino Attack Agent during his training, which led to him to grow just as evil as herself. Dr. Provencal would also help fight back the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters that attacked the Dino Island Laboratory. LEGO United Nations Conflict Dr. Provencal suddenly found herself called upon by Dr. Wallace Bishop to lead an important mission: eliminate the Dino Attack, Agents, and Alpha Team on the LEGO United Nations Island before they gain control of the LEGOLAND state's powerful military. Dr. Provencal accepted the mission and became determined to eliminate the L.U.N.'s powerful army once and for all. Dr. Bishop had scattered the remaining Allied forces before he had left. All that was left for Dr. Provencal to do was to seal off escape from the island and to kill every Dino Attack ally on the island. Dr. Provencal had Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids and XERRD mercenaries block the coast of the island. Dr. Provencal then lead her Mutant Dinos, Hybrids, and soldiers into the L.U.N.'s capitol, Goodsfield, to a secret Dino Attack outpost. Dr. Provencal had the obviously beaten down LEGOLAND troops slaughtered. However, Dr. Provencal, enjoying the destruction, didn't stop at the troops death. Dr. Provencal ordered the Mutant Dinos to burn the city. Dr. Provencal continued through the burning city, encountering the famed Mayor Charlie and Agents General Rufus M. Deldeus and a band of fifty defiant LEGOLAND troops. Dr. Provencal had Deldeus and the LEGOLAND troops killed, leaving only Charlie. Charlie expertly avoided all of Provencal's troop's fire and managed to take out a large number of Provencal's troops. Provencal ordered her troops out of the city as she stood against Charlie, weaponless and alone. Provencal attempted to convince Charlie surrender, but the WWII vet defied the XERRD scientist and attempted to kill her with a knife. However, Provencal quickly pulled up a hidden pistol and shot Charlie. Provencal savored the defeat of Charlie and left the dying leader in Goodsfield to be consumed by the blaze. Provencal had finally assured her power. She ordered the Mutant Dinos to destroy everything and leave nothing salvagable. Provencal then returned to Dinosaur Island, a hero to XERRD's eyes. Battle for Adventurers' Island Following the invasion of the Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots, Dr. Rex began to fear that the Maelstrom energies on Adventurers' Island were slipping out of XERRD's grasp, so he sent a convoy of his highest-ranking scientists, including Dr. Provencal, to the XERRD Fortress on Adventurers' Island to secure the Maelstrom Temple after arriving. After arriving on at the fortress, Dr. Provencal helped supervise the battle between XERRD and the Dino Attack Team. While traveling to her private quarters in the fortress, she encountered a XERRD guard passing by. Aware of Dino Attack Agents disguising themselves as XERRD, she requested an identification card from the guard to ascertain that he was truly a guard. She quickly discovered the ID was a fake, but played along and led the guard to her quarters. In her private lab, she pulled out an Injection Saw and injected the Dino Attack Agent with the Maelstrom formula to see how Minifigs would respond being manually injected with the strain. With the success of the Dino Attack Agent's corruption, Dr. Provencal infected several more Dino Attack Agents with the Maelstrom who came across her path, unknowingly creating a larger army for the Maelstrom. Dr. Provencal soon realized this and stopped infecting minifigs. While traveling through the fortress, she heard two Dino Attack Agents discussing a Dino Attack Agent-turned Stromling in a storage room. She entered the room and found Dino Attack Agents Minerva Fabello and Dust. She told them that she was the one to infect the Dino Attack Agent, whose name was Brikman McStudz, and that neurotoxins had been released in the fortress to eliminate the Dino Attack Team. After revealing this information, Dr. Provencal left the room and headed to the neurotoxins control room in the fortress. However, Minerva Fabello followed Dr. Provencal and started a fight with the XERRD scientist. Dr. Provencal quickly gained the upper hand and defeated Minerva and was about to leave her to die by the neurotoxins when a Stromling appeared, distracting Dr. Provencal long enough for Minerva to grab her Sonic Screamer, who knocked Dr. Provencal out. Unknown to Dr. Provencal, Minerva saved the XERRD scientist's life from being shot by Dust, who arrived and saved Minerva from the Stromling. Dr. Provencal later awoke and sent out XERRD guards to find Minerva and Dust while she returned to her office. A short time later, a wounded guard entered her office and informed Dr. Provencal that there were XERRD Stromlings in the fortress. Dr. Provencal immediately announced the news through the fortress PA system and warned all XERRD operatives to keep an eye out from Stromlings within their ranks. In response, the Dino Attack Agent Hertz hacked into the fortress's PA system and offered XERRD the chance to surrender. Afterwards, Dr. Provencal received word that the commander of the fortress, Señor Palomar, had activated his massive army of Skeleton Mummies to finish of the fortress while T-1 Typhoons began to start firing upon the building. Dr. Provencal gathered together a small number of trusted and powerful XERRD guards and informed them personally of the situation in hope that the Dino Attack would be killed off by the Skeleton Mummies. After briefing the guards, Dr. Provencal returned to her office to gather supplies so she could find Dr. Bishop so they could leave the fortress. However, Dr. Chell Glados teleported into the office to have Dr. Provencal join the rest of XERRD's high ranking scientists. Dr. Provencal dressed herself in her old Paradox Sorcerer robes and left the fortress with Dr. Glados and joined up with Dr. Zed Provhezor, Dr. Walter Breen, Dr. Bishop, and Señor Palomar, who were heading to the Maelstrom Temple. The Final Battle Abilities and Traits Carolyne Provencal is an intelligent scientist and engineer. She is able to create tools such as the Injection Saw and she can control the Maelstrom to some extent due to her Paradox past. Carolyne Provencal was a kind woman who was liked by most people prior to joining XERRD. However, after she became a XERRD scientists, her personality changed. She is extremely sadistic, similar to Chell Glados or Zed Provhezor, and enjoys to torture her victims or make sure their death is long and painful. Within the proximity of fellow XERRD scientists, Carolyne Provencal's personality is cold and serious. However, when she is near lesser ranked scientists or guards, Provencal plays her old kind personality so they may trust her, allowing her to take advantage of them or to lure disguised Dino Attack Agents under a false sense of security.